


Two souls, one body, one love

by Vivke



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Fluff, Kerry loves both of them, M/M, Not much plot but I guess it's there, POV Alternating, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Smut between Johnny and Kerry, a bit of a competition between Johnny and V, and they also love him, mainly between V and Kerry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivke/pseuds/Vivke
Summary: "Thanks Johnny. Maybe if I needed your advice on sex I would have asked you.""Not just simply on sex. But on sex with Kerry. You have no idea how to handle him.""Oh yeah? Because you know better, of course. From my experience he enjoyed all of it with me." V surely didn't have many partners before and didn't consider himself exceptionally skillful in bed, but Kerry liked it so far and that was all that mattered."Actually I do know better. I have been sleeping with him since forever. I know exactly what he loves."When Johnny didn't get an answer from V, who clearly got into thinking, he continued."And I want to spend a night with him." Johnny's voice became dead serious.
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/Johnny Silverhand, Kerry Eurodyne/V
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Two souls, one body, one love

**Author's Note:**

> Don't have to read the previous fic "The past never leaves" it just helps a bit. Really the only thing you need to know is that Johnny was jealous, V ignored him when he asked to stay away from Kerry, so Johnny took over accidentally during the yacht sex scene. 
> 
> I know in the game V doesn't see and feel what Johnny does, if he takes the pills, but I changed that a bit to fit it into my idea. :)

"You finally done sulking?" V asked while lying on his bed and nonchalantly flipping through a magazine about new cyberwears.

"I've been just thinking, not sulking." Johnny appeared sitting on the sofa in front of the TV. His voice sounded defensive.

"Yeah, sure. Haven't seen you since the incident on the yacht. So almost for three weeks. I even went to Vik to check if you are still living in my head because you were so quiet." V now looked at the older man from afar.

"That was a really shitty thing you did back there, on the yacht. But I will forgive you, if you let me take control properly, so that I can speak to Kerry."

"While I do know it wasn't intentional what you did, what if I don't want to give you control anymore? It's not the best feeling in the world, especially since I think I am getting a serious relationship with Ker. I can still convey what you want to say though."

"Serious relationship? It is only going on for like three weeks. You went out and fucked a few times. Nothing special. Also, might add, you are pretty lame in bed."

"Is that... jealousy again, Johnny? You know I can feel it." V couldn't hide his smile.

Johnny's image now came up next to the bed, leaning back on the wall. Exactly where V saw him first time.

"Why would I be jealous? After the first one I learned to seperate myself from you during it, but I still see it and I swear you are like a virgin who doesn't even know what he is doing."

V tossed the magazine aside a bit annoyed. "Thanks Johnny. Maybe if I needed your advice on sex I would have asked you."

"Not just simply on sex. But on sex with Kerry. You have no idea how to handle him."

"Oh yeah? Because you know better, of course. From my experience he enjoyed all of it with me." V surely didn't have many partners before and didn't consider himself exceptionally skillful in bed, but Kerry liked it so far and that was all that mattered.

"Actually I do know better. I have been sleeping with him since forever. I know exactly what he loves."

When Johnny didn't get an answer from V, who clearly got into thinking, he continued.

"And I want to spend a night with him." Johnny's voice became dead serious.

"So that I can watch you fuck him again? No thanks, Johnny. That trauma was enough once."

At that the older man got pissed off, V felt how the anger invaded him as well.

"First of all you forced me into that situation. Secondly, maybe it was a trauma for you but he very clearly enjoyed it. So how about we ask him?"

V couldn't stop his laughter, it was his bitterness and insecurity that forced him to say the next sentence.

"Because you are so sure he would not be able to resist the good ol' Johnny Silverhand charisma? Is that it?"

"He never said no to me when it came to sex." Johnny said silently.

"You realize things have changed, Johnny? That includes Kerry too. " V replied sympathetically.

Johnny could be a damn bastard most of the time, but waking up from a sleep of 50 years to find out everyone had moved on... must have been pretty hard. And even though it was mainly Johnny's own fault for taking on a suicide mission, V just couldn't let go of the other's feelings, the constant longing and nostalgic sentiments. Probably this was the only reason he agreed to it.

"But I guess we can ask him. I am meeting him this evening, so I can bring it up."

"I will show you then how to satisfy Kerry properly." Johnny grinned as his image disappeared.

V just rolled his eyes.

* * *

After V did a quick delivery gig for Wakako, he made a small bypass on his way to Kerry, to get some proper real food, because Kerry only liked that. He knew the rockstar could forget to eat if he was too immersed in creating new music, it happened a lot during these couple of weeks since they had been together. Johnny of course couldn't resist mocking him for it with a comment. "How romantic." Just as V exited the restaurant.

As V pulled over with his Mizutani in front of Kerry's villa, he started to feel rather nervous. He wanted to help Johnny, but he also had to admit, he didn't like the thought of the rocker boy having his way with Kerry. After a long time, finally, V found someone who mattered to him this much, and the thought of maybe not being able to live up to the standard Johnny set in the past in Kerry's life... Kerry's tired voice from the entryphone dragged him back to reality.

"Hey, come on in."

V entered the villa, and right away went to the living room, where he knew Kerry was playing on his guitar.

"Hey, Ker. Bought you some food. That roasted shrimp with risotto you loved so much last time." he placed the boxes on the coffee table in front of the other. Kerry instantly put down his guitar and went to hug and kiss the mercenary. V felt one hand around waist the other on his neck, as the the rocker boy kissed him on the lips, then squeezed his tongue into V's mouth who eagerly sucked on it. He was rewarded with Kerry's moan.

But before things got carried away, V pulled back and ran his hand through Kerry's hair and back.

"Missed you." Kerry bit his own lip, his eyes were totally fixated on V's.

"Missed you too, Ker." Kerry smiled, then went to check the food, that V had brought with himself.

Johnny appeared lounging on the sofa right next to where Kerry was sitting before.

"Come on, V. Stop being so sappy, and ask him already. I don't want to see you two again going at it like an old married couple. Or rather you as a clueless virgin who hit jackpot. "

"Shut it Johnny. I will ask him in time." V said, a bit vexed. The moment the mercenary ended the sentence Johnny scoffed and disappeared.

"So what did you want to do tonight?" the younger man asked.

"Hmm. Nothing in particular. I thought maybe we could watch some stupid show and have a good time. I am just really tired. Need one or two more songs, and the album is finished. But I feel like shit today honestly. No inspiration. " Kerry sat back down on the sofa and took a box of food to himself. As he unwrapped it, the delicious smell made V rather hungry too, so he joined the rockstar.

"This is really good, thanks V."

"No problem."

"And how was your day? Any interesting happenings in the underworld, political scene or in the badlands that I couldn't hear from the news?"

"You are fishing for some inspiration Ker?" V cheerfully turned to the other man next to him.

"Maybe. Also I am genuinly interested how you are." the older man turned to V with a smile.

"I feel good, thanks. A bit tired that is all." he quickly finished his meal and set the empty paperbox back down on the table. Now was the time. He really didn't fully want to do this but it was Johnny's wish. Maybe last request. Who knew what would happen to him later... and it wasn't like Kerry would just forget him because Johnny was here. It didn't happen after their first encounter on the yacht and not even later. And he truly hope it would stay that way.

"What is eating you, V?" When V's focus came back he found Kerry's worried blue and golden eyes on him.

"Ahhh, it's a bit complicated." the young mercenary sighed and brushed his hand through his hair.

"What happened? You sure you are feeling alright?" Kerry finished eating, and turned all his attention on the other man.

" Of course! It's... Johnny. He wants to talk to you." Johnny's image came out right in front of him on the opposite sofa.

"About fucking time, V. Not just talk to him by the way."

To V's surprise Kerry laughed. "He finally managed to collect his thoughts after his meltdown on the yacht?"

"Something like that. And he also wants to... spend some time with you."

"Spend some time with me? Like nothing happened? I am thankful for the Samurai concert and all... but he is a bit late with that." There was the clear hurt and anger in Kerry's eyes once again, which V thought the rockstar managed to overcome in the last month. But he was wrong.

"Come on, Ker." Johnny tried from the background even though only V could hear him.

"What I went through after he supposedly died... let's just say it fucking hurt." Kerry turned away from V, tried to hide his face.

V then felt Johnny's sorrow he shared with his best friend and it was suddenly like a punch into his chest. He had to take a deep breath. "It's not a must, Ker. If you don't want to, nobody forces you."

"Also you then just sit back and watch? Why would I want to do that to you?" Kerry kept looking at the table.

"I will manage somehow, trust me. If you want to meet him though, just say the word."

"Is he desperate?" a mischivous smile plastered on Kerry's face as he turned back to V.

"Um... Pretty much. Yeah."

"Not true, V." Johnny's warning came, but V ignored him. V could feel all of Johnny's emotions, especially the strong longing for Kerry like it was his own. So the older man could keep lying forever, he could still never hide his true sentiments from V.

"I am rather tired to deal with Johnny right now. If I have to talk to him longer, I need to prepare myself mentally. So... maybe tomorrow." the rockstar stood up as he continued "Today I just want to relax with you. If you are up for it."

"Of course." V glanced on the other sofa but Johnny was nowhere to be seen. Didn't matter. He could feel his sadness and disappointment. V was torn between his relief that Kerry still wanted to be with him, and feeling sorry for the rocker boy in his head.

A few moments later they settled in front of the TV, watching the newest season of Little Big Corporats. Kerry rested his head on his shoulder, and V had to admit this moment, feeling the other man, his warmth right next to him, and both of them just being fully content, made him the happiest in a long time. Johnny's image then emerged, sitting on the table in front of the TV, looking at them through his sunglasses. Obviously hiding his face.

V was the one to break the silence between them. "Guess it didn't work out. Maybe tomorrow, Johnny."

"Yeah, maybe." the older man's voice was terribly sad.

Johnny then appeared behind them, and placed his hand on V's shoulder. "Have fun, and thanks."

Afterwards V could barely feel Johnny, probably he withdrew as much as he could. The young mercenary then heard Kerry laughing beside him, as he turned to look at the rockstar, he could not stop himself from planting a kiss right on his cheek. This was exactly what he needed. Peace and warmth, with Kerry right next to him.

* * *

Kerry woke up in warmth and softness, but with something heavy on his waist. As he opened his eyes, he realized he was in his bed, V hugging him with one arm, which was so hefty because of his combat cyberwear, his face only a few centimeters away. Kerry reached out, and with feather-like touches he stroked V's face with his fingers, carefully around his cheekbone and stubbly jaw, admiring his features, then went further down to his shoulder and chest. He loved those muscles. Then finally they rested on his heart. As he felt V's heart beating in a steady, tranquil pace under his fingertips, he couldn't stop wondering.

As much as he knew, an engram or how they called it, wasn't considered a soul in the original sense. Still, it was a living being. What was it like to have kinda two souls? Two people in one body? Kerry's first thought was, that it was probably maddening, but V surely was able to live with it, and recently even managed to function without any problems. Him and Johnny must have been in great sync by now, at least in the last two weeks. The whole situation was so exceptional that an idea for a song started to brew in his mind. He got the tone of the song and some parts of the lyrics in his head instantly, and given how excited he got from this new concept, he knew he would come up with the rest soon enough.

But then his thoughts drifted away from creating, to yesterday and to Johnny's proposition. If he had been honest with himself on the previous day, he would have said yes. He wanted to. Badly. But he couldn't admit it out of pride and in consideration to V. The thing between V and him, it became something meaningful and real, and he didn't want to mess it up, even though the young mercenary said it was okay... Kerry still wasn't sure if it was right, not to mention his own emotions towards Johnny. Would these emotions be revealed once again? Making him vulnerable and weak? Then he would lose Johnny again and it would hurt all the same again? What if he had lost V too thanks to this? He wanted to rip out his doubtful feelings but especially his longing towards Johnny. This was the last chance to be with his old best friend and...old crush. If V needed to remove the chip, as he once told Kerry, Johnny would probably die forever this time. If Kerry said no maybe he could get over Johnny disappearing again a lot easier. But then he would keep thinking what could have happened if he had answered the opposite.

He was deep in thoughts so he didn't notice V slowly opening his eyes.

"Why are you up so early? It's usually the other way around." the younger man smiled at him lovingly.

"I just got a great idea for a song!" the rockstar turned V's body on his back and climbed atop him to straddle his hips. He felt V's hand sliding up on his thighs then resting on his hips.

"You never stop working, do you? What is it about?" V sounded sleepy but genuinly interested.

"You inspired me again, V. If it's okay with you...it would be about two souls in one body? I mean you gotta admit, this situation of yours is truly one of a kind."

Kerry brushed his hands along the defined chest of the younger man.

"I am glad me and Johnny could be help to you." V laughed then continued "I usually call him brain tumor but I guess two souls work too."

Kerry then bursted out laughing. "That is not a bad name for him, honestly." Then Kerry's face turned to somewhat worried as he asked. "How is he by the way? I mean about yesterday..." He could feel V getting a bit tensed at the question.

"Well... he got sad and was a bit disappointed. Now he withdrew so I don't fully sense his presence."

"V..." Kerry leaned down fully, pressing his torso completely against V's upper body as he cradled the younger man's face in his hands.

"Would you truly be okay with it if I spent one day with Johnny?"

V swallowed then answered. "Yes, of course. If you want to."

Kerry looked for any sign on V's features that said otherwise but couldn't find one.

"Okay...then yes. I would like to meet him."

The rockstar closed his eyes and sat back on V's crotch for a moment before he moved away and climbed out of bed to look for his guitar.

"When?"

Kerry turned back to answer with a smile. "When it's okay for you."

"So now?" V barely managed to hide his nervousness.

Kerry also became a bit tense. "Alright. I will be downstairs. Thanks V."

The rockstar grabbed his robe from the ground and put it on on his way down to the living room. The sun was just getting up and it was a bit chilling, but maybe he also felt the need to cover himself in front of Johnny.

He felt deep regret already, but the longing was choking him. He settled on the sofa and took his guitar in his hands, trying out tunes for his newest song.

That was the moment he saw V's figure approaching slowly. When his eyes could make out out the other man's face, he knew instantly that it was Johnny.

"New song about V and me, I heard. I love the idea." Johnny sat down next to Kerry, right against his stretched out leg, but then Kerry instantly withdrew it and planted it down on the ground.

"I bet you like the idea of a song that resolves around you, even if just partly." Kerry was still amazed by how that chip worked. The body language, the voice tone, everything was different now, even if the body was still V's. "So what did you want to talk about?" the younger man didn't look up from his guitar as he asked.

"About the thing that happened on the yacht... I didn't want to scare you or hurt you, Ker. I am sorry if I did."

Kerry instantly ceased playing, and looked at Johnny agape. "Do I hear this right? You are apologising for something? Is this some kinda joke? Or a plan to make me all mushy and willing like in the past?"

"I did change, even if you don't believe it. V does influence me, just as I do him."

It took a few moments for Kerry to be able to say something. "That sounds damn great on your part, because V can correct your asshole behaviour. "

"You still loved me with that behaviour, Ker." Johnny flashed a smile as he leaned back and placed both his arms on the backrest.

"Yeah, yeah..." Kerry waved and continued playing on his guitar.

"Mind if I join you playing?"

The rockstar could barely stop his emotions spilling out. He said a bit sensitively. "No, actually that would be hella preem."

Johnny returned with the Astral Rock model from 2058, a raw, fiery solo guitar, of course he liked that from Kerry's collection. Then they continued playing together, Kerry even showed all his new songs and explained how many V had inspired. Johnny just listened and didn't say any malicious comment on his creations, on the contrary, he liked them, which was strikingly different from his old self. The focus then turned to the past, they began sharing their memories once again, and the tension from the true nature of their realionship was starting to unnerve Kerry. First he didn't want cross that so alluring line, he just wanted to have a good time with Johnny. Now, after some time being too close to him, emotions and raw lust surfaced themselves inside him. One thing still held him back though, would V be alright with it?

After a few shots from a tequila from his bar, the idea seemed more and more right and justified, and not as worrying as before. His head was swimming as he made his way back down toward the living room.

"Brought you something." he poured Johnny one glass, who put aside the guitar and downed the drink instantly.

"I see you just went on without me and indulged yourself, judging by your swinging. How many have you fucking drank while I was down here?" Johnny was clearly entertained by Kerry's state.

"A few." he sat back down next to Johnny, his leg brushing against the other just slightly.

"You could never hold your liquor too much. I remember the time you threw up during an afterparty right onto your input or groupie, or whoever the fuck was that. It was hilarious."

"He was supposed to be my input, but that incident plus that one time he walked in on me sucking you off, definitely changed his mind." Kerry's words came out slowly.

"Oh yes, I remember that one." From Johnny's tone and dreamy eyes it was obvious he cherised those memories.

Kerry continued with delight. "And he wasn't the only one who manage to walk in on us. I remember Nance's shocked face when she once accidentally entered the room, which we stupid gonks didn't lock. How you wanted to invite her in and watch as you were bending me over... I couldn't be angrier back then but now the whole thing sounds laughable." As Kerry was reliving those memories, of course he couldn't stop his body's reaction. He felt his heart quicken, and his underwear getting tighter.

Johnny licked his lips and turned to Kerry."What happened on the yacht made me remember so much between us, which I just couldn't stop replaying in my head."

"How about we add something new to that collection?" Kerry's clouded mind finally stopped resisting the urge, so he leaned in to plant a kiss on Johnny's lips, while his hand wandered right between his legs, happy he found him half-hard already in his boxer. First it felt a bit like with V but then Johnny's usual technique showed. Johnny's hand closed around his throat a bit firmly as he licked into the younger man's mouth, making Kerry moan right into it. Kerry tried to suck on the wet muscle in his mouth, but the other withdrew it and bit his lower lip instead. Johnny's hand brushed over his cyberwear on his chest, as if to adore it, and Kerry felt just getting harder every minute. He returned the favor and massaged Johnny's erection through his boxer. Then Kerry found himself on his back, legs spread, halfway off the sofa, as Johnny was peeling his underwear off him. Both of them were panting loudly.

It felt like years, or maybe decades of pent up lust was finally let out.

Kerry was then bent in half with his legs spread wide, as Johnny circled a strong hand around his cock, and started to suck, lick and nibble at his smooth ass. Kerry had to admit, even though he loved V's hands, he missed Johnny's metal one a bit, so hard and sharp and... A loud scream left him, as he felt wet lips and a tickling tongue right on his hole, the hand even started to stroke him slowly. He needed something to hold onto, but he couldn't find anything just Johnny's hair, so he grabbed it. With loud curses and clearly out of breath he managed to say something.

"Fuck, you are still good with your tongue."

Johnny didn't bother to look up, he continued his ministrations right between Kerry's leg, flicking his tongue around his ring of muscle then licking into him. Johnny's hand on his cock also picked up the pace, and soon Kerry was a trembling needy mess. He was wet, dripping and entirely ready. Probably what Johnny wanted, so that he could have his way with him, but it didn't matter anymore. Kerry wanted it so badly. The slurping sounds then stopped and Johnny came back up with a smug grin on his face. With any other men, except V, Kerry would have felt terrible right now, so reduced and destroyed, and even probably humiliated. But given his history with Johnny, he just felt content.

"Lube? Unless you want me to fuck you with only spit." Johnny's raspy voice, full of arousal, interrupted Kerry's thoughts.

He slowly closed his legs and sat back up. "Nah, that only happened once, Johnny, and it wasn't good. Lube is in the bathroom."

Kerry bit back a chuckle because Johnny seemed to rush to get the lube. He was truly desperate.

By the time Johnny returned, Kerry took off his robe and was sitting naked and comfortably on the sofa. He was still a bit dizzy from the alcohol but right now his senses were mainly clouded by lust. Kerry was about to reach out for Johnny's boxer, but his hands were swapped away.

"This is about you now, Ker." Johnny said as he pushed Kerry back into the position he was in before. Though Kerry was surprised, he didn't protest, after all Johnny had lots of things to make up to.

"Johnny Silverhand is unselfish during sex. That is a new one." Kerry laughed.

Now two wets finger entered him, making him gasp, and they were very precisely looking for his prostate, given Johnny's experience, the older man found it in no time and had a great time at abusing it and reducing Kerry to a moaning mess once again. Kerry tried to hold his own member at the base not to come too soon.

"Shit, Johnny just fuck me already."

"How much I love hearing you moan." Then Johnny took off his underwear, stroked his heavy erection a few times, and prepared himself with lots of of lube.

"Not exactly my impressive cock, but I remember how much you liked it, so I guess it will do."

"Oh, just shut up." Kerry warned him. V was perfect the way he was.

Johnny then teasingly pushed and rubbed the tip against Kerry's hole a few times, and the rockstar thought he would go and kill his old friend right then.

"You fucking bastard. Stop teasing!" Kerry hooked his legs around Johnny and pulled him against himself, causing him to slip a bit inside. Kerry gasped, but before he could pull him inside even more, Johnny grabbed his legs under his knees, spread him wider and in a steady motion he buried himself to the hilt. The younger man cried out, of course Johnny was never too gentle, but Kerry liked it anyway.

So many memories flooded Kerry's mind, so many encounters with Johnny that happened almost the same way as this.

He eagely moaned at the fullness, then glanced up at Johnny, who was growling lowly and looking down at him with eyes completely clouded by lust. His old bandmate then pulled out slowly just to slam back in forcefully, making Kerry whimper and shiver from head to toe. His hands were desperately grabbing at the edge of the sofa next to his own hips. Johnny didn't waste any time, he snapped his hips in a fast pace again and again right against Kerry, the skin on skin contact along with the wet sounds of sex and both men's moans echoed in Kerry's huge empty villa.

"You are still so fucking cute." Johnny was breathing hard, his hand wandered down and closed around Kerry's throat, his hips not slowing down for a second.

"Cute when getting pounded by you? I can imagine" Kerry moaned.

Each and every drag against his prostate made him moan louder, he could feel his climax steadily building up. But his legs went numb after a while, and his head was constantly pushed against the sofa's backrest so he wanted to change position. He tried to get up but Johnny was still pressing him down forcefully on his throat.

"Ah, Johnny, let me up. Not too comfortable anymore."

"Sure." Johnny withdrew in one swift motion, making Kerry hiss at the roughness.

He then got up and turned, braced himself on his hands and knees, pushing his ass out in invitation. His cock was heavy between his legs, almost brushing against his belly.

"Oh yes, your favourite position. You always liked to be treated like a little bitch." Johnny approached him and slapped him hard on his ass.

"Just shut up Johnny."

Kerry then felt how Johnny knelt behind him, so he eagerly pressed himself against the older man, and spread his cheeks with one hand. He was rewarded with a slap and a bite on his bottom, plus a laughing Johnny.

"So fucking impatient."

He felt the blunt end of Johnny's cock pushing in, then a two pair of strong hands grabbed him by the hips and pulled him back on the other's hard dick fully, not waiting for him to adjust again. Kerry whined at the sudden stretch and hanged his head between his shoulders. It hurt a bit, but still felt so goddamn good. Johnny then held him by his neck and waist, as he was mercilessly thrusting into him, every snap of his hips pushing Kerry forward, only to be dragged back down onto his cock. Kerry tried to aim his hips to always meet him halfway, making Johnny growl and tighten his hands on the younger man's skin, probably leaving some bruises.

Kerry knew he wouldn't last long like this, Johnny was constantly targeting his prostate that sent sparks of pleasure throughout his whole body. He could barely held himself up on his hands and knees, his voice was reduced to weak whimpers, lewd moans and curses in between. Johnny's loud groans behind him just added fuel to the fire. He reached for his painfully hard member with a trembling hand, and begun jerking himself off with fast movements, matching Johnny's pace. Johnny then grabbed him hard by his hips, his extended moans and short fast thrusts were clearly showing he was very close.

Then suddenly he asked something, it was just a low growl, but Kerry heard it.

"Can I come inside?"

First Kerry thought he couldn't breathe. It was so unlike for Johnny to be this considerate and caring, in their common past this never happened before. In his lust-hazed mind Kerry wasn't even sure anymore this was truly Johnny and not V. He could only whimper a short answer.

"Yeah."

A few more thrusts, the hands on his hips felt bruising, and Johnny came cursing and hoarsely moaning, pushing himself roughly inside Kerry to the hilt.

The feeling of getting filled like this sent Kerry over the edge too, his movements on his cock picked up space, he slightly thrusted into his fist and back onto Johnny who was still trying to catch his breath, while he ran a comforting hand across Kerry's back. The rockstar blacked out for a second, moaning loudly as his whole body was engulfed in pure joy and he shot his seed on his hand, stomach and some of it even on the sofa. Then Kerry was trembling and so very tired, so he simply lied down, resting his head on his arms, not minding Johnny slipping out of him along with some of his seed. He could have fallen asleep right then and there, if it had not been for Johnny starting to touch his ass.

"The hell you are doing?" Kerry tried to glance back, he only saw how Johnny was fixated on his bottom.

"Just admiring my work, that is all." Johnny answered smugly. Before he withdrew his hand, he grabbed one of the cheeks.

"Your work? Please. Without V this was not possible."

"I know. I will thank him enough for this, believe me."

Silence had fallen on them then and Kerry hoped he would finally have time to rest a bit, but it seemed Johnny was having none of it.

"You are sleeping or what, Kerry?"

"I wanted to write a song actually, but it's still too early and you fucked my brains out, Johnny. I cannot even think. So yes, I am trying to rest here. Before you start, it's easy for you because you have V's body and stamina."

Johnny laughed. "Wasn't my intention. But how about we go upstairs?"

"Not in the mood. I have no energy to take a shower and I won't dirty my bed. So here is as good as anywhere else."

"Such problems, Ker." Johnny chuckled as he grabbed one of the underwears from the ground, he saw with amusement that it was V's, and started to clean Kerry.

"Johnny, are you still in control or V is here? This is so unlike you." Kerry said in an amazed tone as he turned to lie on his back.

"Caring about you is so not me? Well... in the past I messed up a lots of things, Ker. I know that."

"That's putting it mildly, Johnny." Kerry's voice became stern suddenly.

"Alright, you have to rest your old bones now, so come on."

"Fuck you." A smile appeared on the younger man's face.

Johnny, thanks to V's strength, simply lifted Kerry's body and took him upstairs just to toss him ungracefully on his bed.

"Uhh. Thanks, Johnny. Really. Maybe next time throw me from the hallway over there."

"Next time?"

"Maybe. Who knows. I gotta sleep now." Kerry assured himself it was just a slip of a tongue, nothing else. He quickly covered himself with the blanket, and winced because he was nowhere clean, especially not where Johnny left his... or rather left V's traces. Some time later he woke up to a kiss on his forehead and some shifting next to him. "V?"

"Be right back." He answered but the voice wasn't entirely V's.

Kerry didn't have the energy to even put things together, he drifted back into his worriless snooze. 

* * *

"Sorry, I tired him out a bit. But you are back in control again, V" Johnny's voice was a bit teasing, nowhere near sorry.

"Yeah, I saw it and felt it, Johnny. Don't have to say it." V replied, annoyed, just as he lied down next to Kerry's sleeping form.

Johnny sensed now V's jealousy and insecurity, which made him feel actually damn victorious for a moment. He stopped himself in time to say something mocking though. V was too good to him, he didn't deserve any of that.

"You know he likes you a lot. Saw his eyes when he was showing his songs that you inspired? I swear I have never seen him like this before. So stop being an insecure gonk."

When the young mercenary didn't answer anything Johnny continued.

"Just a warning, if you don't make him happy I will take over. I hope you learned something from me while you were watching."

V shook his head but couldn't hide the smile on his face.


End file.
